Chapter 16
You Are Here is the 16th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. After Endless Scream devastates Rentaro, he enters a limbo between life and death, where he encounters his younger self. Within the limbo, Rentaro witnesses the proceedings after his death; the Tokyo Area in shatters. Enju, however, does not give up on hope, claiming that Rentaro is still alive. Her determination gives Rentaro the courage to break through the wall of the living and the dead. Summary Rentaro is mortally wounded by Endless Scream, closing his eyes as he enters a . Within the Limbo, he awakens to a dark zone foreign to his eyes. He hears a voice as his numb body lies on the ground, the voice claiming that it prefers if the world were to be wiped out. As the voice gets closer, Rentaro turns his head to gaze towards it, widening his eyes when he sees his younger self stating that, on the day his mother and father died, he should have died along with them. Rentaro attempts to pick himself up, in shock, but is unable to as his younger self notes the current condition of his body; his artificial limbs are absent. Putting his hands behind his head, the younger Rentaro smiles as he announced that it should not be a problem that they are gone, as he never liked his artificial limbs—his reasoning behind not utilizing them—as all he ever wanted to be was a normal human. Rentaro hesitantly questions his younger self if he died, to which the latter respond affirmatively. A bright opening appears before Rentaro's eyes, his younger self stating that what he sees is the future a few days after his death. Rentaro looks down towards the opening as he is informed that solely 358 people remain in the destroyed Tokyo Area. He continues to search the area, watching as Seitenshi is escorted to safety. Within the crowd, Rentaro sees a disoriented Kisara holding her Snow Shadow as she attempts to grab a hold of Enju. However, Rentaro watches as Enju refuses to go to with Kisara. The young Rentaro explains that Enju survived the fight, and kept insisting that Rentaro was still alive, which reminds Rentaro of the time he left the funeral of his parents screaming the same words. As Enju continues to run about looking for Rentaro without losing hope, Rentaro yells at her for not going with Kisara. Albeit, his words do not reach her. Shortly enough, the younger Rentaro speaks of the people who have helped him along the way, and stops to question who has helped Enju. Rentaro begins to express his desire to see his parents when he was younger, telling himself that no matter how hard he searched and cried, he never got to see them again. As tears run down his cheeks, Rentaro words his wish to see his parents once again. Similarly, Enju hugs a picture of Rentaro as she cries furiously. Slamming into the opening, he shouts for Enju to hear, successfully catching her attention. With a smile on his face, he tells her to wait, as he will break the wall separating them. The younger Rentaro notes this, and speaks of his desire to see the world come to an end, and laments over his supposed curse of being a Mechanical Soldier not accepted by humanity. Howbeit, placing an arm on Rentaro's shoulder, he admits that trivial things such as those should not matter; returning Rentaro his Mechanical limbs as the latter agrees. With all of his might, Rentaro rises his fist and slams it on the wall preventing him from reaching Enju. Returning from death, Rentaro is met by a crying Enju. Albeit, he quickly grabs Kohina by her dress and sends her flying away from Enju. Taking the remaining AGV Experimental Drug, he inserts it into his abdomen. The wound created by Endless Scream closes up, Rentaro ignoring the pain as he reminds himself that Enju is with him. After the wound heals itself, Rentaro holds Enju close to him as smoke surrounds them. After the smoke clears, Kagetane stares at Rentaro in pure amazement. With redefined courage, Rentaro calls Kagetane's attention, affirming that this battle is one which they will not lose. Enju blushes as she smiles brightly. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko: Rematch Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used * *Immense Recovery Weapons used *None Items used * * Navigation